Corporate Hunting
by CP Nightshade
Summary: Percy is the leader of the number one criminal organization in New York, the Half-Bloods. The Olympian Corporation is the multi-billion dollar business that is seizing control of every city and making the world a "better" place. Only when Percy discovers who truly is on the secretive executive board does he realize how badly he needs to take this group down, and how he hates it. AU
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_"The Olympian Corporation has recently announced that they intend to openly eradicate any organized crime in the city of New York. The Olympian Corporation has sent four of its board members to oversee the project. Their identities are kept secret due to security reasons, but are referred to as Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. These representatives are here to help organize the clean sweep as well as build upon there empire in the areas of academics, the arts, industry, and delivery._

_ Police remind citizens to remain calm in any situation of violence. If you do end up in a violent situation they say to duck and cover, and when the action ceases stand slowly with your hands above your head to remain unmarked as assailant. If there are any criminals who do not wish for a violent transaction, turn yourselves in and confess to your crimes in court to be judged fairly before a jury."_

The man watching the television chuckled. _Judged fairly,_ he though,_ there is no fairness in the business we run._ The man returned his attention to the TV.

_"We have a personal message from Athena to all members of the Half-Blood organization. Ahem…: 'I regret to say that you shall be the first target in our fight against crime. Any collateral damage that occurs shall be placed upon your heads ten-fold in trial or in execution. We have permission to use direct lethal force in retaliation to any violent act the bears your trade mark. To the leader, who will not remain anonymous for much longer, surrender you and your sources and you shall retrieve clemency at court.' _

_ There you have it folks, Operation Clean Sweep undergoes effect immediately. This is Helena Krebs signing off."_

The man could practically hear the pieces clicking into place. He kept putting two and two together until he figured out who he was looking for. He remembered his mentor when he was practicing to become the strategist for his own squadron ofNavy Seals. She said the easiest way to lure an enemy out of hiding is through a gambit, a false sense of security that leaves an enemy vulnerable.

_If only she knew,_ the man thought, _and then maybe this would be different. _He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and punched the required codes for speed dial. A voice answered on the other end of the line.

_"What?"_

"This is Riptide, line is unsecure but numbers are scrambled. Tell Soul, Silver, and Shadow to prepare everything for mobilization and tell Shadow that this is Maria's place we're heading to." The man hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket. Looking out into the streets, he saw the reflection of his eyes in the glass. Emeralds stared back at him from under a black mop. He was torn from the reflection by and e-mail that read:

_Riptide,_

_ Operations is ready to move, as well as all the precious cargo. Passageway Maria is open and clear._

_See you topside,_

_Shadow_

__**Tell me what you think.**

**Flames...**

**Happy...**

**Thoughts..?**

**Anything.**

**R&R.**

**Also I would like to try and find a beta for this story and hope to get a PM soon.**


	2. Chapter One

**Ok, chapter one. I'm happy right now because I got four reviews for the prologue alone. FYI to anybody who's a stickler to details concerning the more tragic events the books such as people dying, they won't be dead. This also includes characters from HoO. I will use third person sometimes and first occasionally until I find which I'm more comfortable with.**

**I own nothing besides my own ideas and characters.**

The gym was quiet except for the occasional squeak of tennis shoes and the constant pounding of fists to a punching bag. Percy was throwing blows with all his strength, causing the bag to sway on its chain. Music pounded through his headphones, allowing him to retreat into his mind and think. He thought of his past, how one of his closest friends had left him after college, how he made new ones during the SEAL training pipeline, and how he and his friends were 'honorably' discharged for a fault in the chain of command.

Now he drags his past into the present as he fills out the puzzle he's putting together in his head. _Who are the board members? _He thought, _I might know who Athena is, but if I'm right things will definitely take a turn for the worst._ His thoughts were interrupted by a hand grasping his shoulder. Instincts took over and he quickly ducked and swept the legs out from his attacker. He turned around to pin his assailant to the ground, only to see his best friend and lieutenant on the ground. Percy offered a hand to Nico di Angelo who took it gladly.

"Perce, did you really have to throw me down?" he asked while dusting of his clothes. "You could try to keep the volume down because you obviously couldn't hear me."

"Sorry Nico, didn't mean to nearly pummel you into the ground." Percy said with a quick chuckle. "But what brings you here? I take it everything went according to plan?" Percy's tone changed to a more serious voice brought around by the military. "Did anything go wrong? Are Bianca and Hazel alright?"

"Yes, yes they're alright. Everything went according to plan and we were hoping to know what to do next." Nico did a quick scan of the room, noting the security cameras in opposite corners sweeping the room which was otherwise empty of prying eyes. "Bianca and Hazel are worried about the announcement made on the news. They are having doubts right now which could seriously backfire in the long run. Anything you can do Perce?"

After a seconds pause Percy answered, "Nico, do you remember when you, Bianca, Hazel, Leo and I were in the field? Remember when our evac was nonexistent and we were left in Baghdad?" He took a breath, "I remember after we got out they decommissioned us after request from the trauma therapist. We all moved here to find no place to go and nobody to help. We were all sharing the pay of two apartments for the four of us and then someone tried to break in. We were asleep and the intruder grabbed Hazel."

"I will never forget the look on that guys face when she took him down and pointed his own gun at him. You know what happened after that Nico." Percy knew Nico did, he was with them when they climbed the ladder of the illegal underworld.

How, one might ask, did a former SEAL join a criminal organization? That happened when the government was bought out. The Olympian Corporation holds almost every single political and power person in their pockets. First nobody cared, then people began to worship them. They increased employment rates, helped pay for homes, and built new offices and factories. Good things? Wrong.

After everyone loved them they began to force laws, curfews, mandatory activity reports, and eventually just began to run everyone's day to day life. That's where the Half-Blood Organization takes effect. If people wanted out of the Olympian's pockets, they'd contact one of the many respurce agents spread across many of the major cities. In the light of the law, at least the old law, Percy was doing nothing but help people who could not help themselves, but now that the court was bought… there would never be any clemency in court.

"The thing is, well," Percy paused. "I think I know who has taken the roll of Athena on the Olympian Corporation's board." Nico straightened immediately.

"Who?" Percy waited before answering. He strummed his fingers in dismay and looked like he was trying to hide behind his hair. He mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Nico asked.

"I said Athena is Annabeth Chase, former CIA and director to ninety percent of our operations in the field." Percy stated. Nico nearly fell face first onto the mat, but recovered before any real damage happened. The look in his eyes said it all: how the hell were they supposed to outsmart the smartest person either of them knew?

-(=)-

Bianca di Angelo was standing in the safe house at the end of Maria's way. Hazel Levesque was running inventory on the stock they had shipped. No, it wasn't drugs. It was weaponry. Bianca was currently cleaning the inside of the barrel of her rifle. She used a standard issue SEAL M4A1 carbine, but she fiddled with it slightly and was the best sharpshooter of the group.

They all had to take their own roles when it came to their missions in the past. Percy was their team leader, Bianca was the sharpshooter, Hazel was the medic, Nico was the infiltrator, and Leo was the explosives expert. They had taken grueling tests and psych evaluations. Bianca remembers being chosen by the CIA operative Annabeth Chase and going into the field with the others. They had all formed an unbreakable friendship and always had each other's back.

Things started falling apart of Control forgot to send an evac and we had to fight are way out of Baghdad. The whole team was in shock and the psych evaluator diagnosed them with post-traumatic stress disorder. They were all given honorable discharges but never could start a life in the States. _Always to jumpy,_ employers said,_ they keep thinking someone is going to attack and snap at anything moving too fast._

They finally took off when they began getting people out of bad situations with the wrong people. Soon the team realized they'd have to take out the gangs and dealers within the area and for that, they needed a cover story. That's where the name Half-Blood came from. Most people thought they were just street thugs and bandits, but they still paid dues to the group for protection from other gangs. They became truly notorious when the police attempted a raid on a rumored compound and failed when they found a small army of recruits all of who were trained in military fashion and were heavily armed. The police issued a retreat before they were slaughtered as a whole.

Now a new threat appeared and this one truly worried both Hazel and Bianca. If they could only figure out who was issuing the threats and complete a surgical strike against the corporation to cripple their offense and in turn, remove them from the immediate area. Bianca's phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out to read the text.

_Meet at the house for briefing and details. –Nico_. Bianca was relieved to finally do something besides clean her rifle and think. She knew Percy had a plan or some idea of what to do next, he always did.

**R&R**

**Flames…**

**Happy…**

**Thoughts…**

**I wanna know and every review helps me write.**

**Sill looking for a Beta.**


End file.
